Forum:Featured Article Nominations
Here, any user may nominate an article for the status of Featured Article. A Featured Article (or "FA") is a page on the wiki that demonstrates the best of quality and is considered one of the greatest pages the wiki has/will have. The criteria for an article is as followed: #The article must have excellent prose, devoid of typos and bad grammar. #It must be at least 3 paragraphs. #It must have some sort of plot to it and not just say something like "Phineas and Ferb builds a device that eats homework and Doof makes an inator to destroy pelicans." To reviewers. While voting for an article, please give suggestions of improvements so the article can truly be perfect and of FA status. If you find an article perfect, than you do not have to, but we strongly suggest you give opinions on it's improvements so it can truly be perfect. To nominate an article simply type the article name in the create box below. Then please give a layout as to why you think the article deserves the title and sign it. Nominations will last for one month, unless there are still active improvements occurring. Once the time is up, any user may tally up the votes, and see if the consensus is pass or fail. Also, we will not accept unsigned comments, they will be omited and not counted. Please do not opppose/support an article just because you don't like it or you feel like opposing/supporting it. They, too, will be not counted, and deleted. Each support/oppose needs to have a good, sensible reason to why you chose the article to vote. We do not accept supports/opposes like "Great story!" or "This is lame." For April 2010 Winner:The Holiday Party (told from Phineas's POV) For May 2010 Winner:Phineas and Ferb: Summers Yet To Come For June 2010 Winner:Phineas and Ferb: A New Beginning For July 2010 Winner:Finding Dad For September 2010 Winner: Q&A Goldfish Style! For October 2010 Winner: The Attack of the Counterparts For November 2010 Winner: Dear Diary For December 2010 Winner:Christmas In Paris For January 2011 "Who's that?" (Phineas' POV) For Ferbuary 2011 Not His Day Support Oppose Comments Can someone help me on the form this is supposed to be in Since I'm not like you guys, I think pants are funny! (talk) 02:25, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Done. Scubadave (talk) 00:04, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Return to NYC Support Oppose Comments Yep, I entered again. This is my first fanfic movie, with lots of action, and forshadowing (hinting at another story). Scubadave (talk) 23:47, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Broken Nerd Support Oppose Comments How We Met Liz Support Oppose Comment The Adventures of Irving and Friends Support Oppose Comment A Blood Red Moon Support Wooooo! Yeah! This is a great story! Maisy! Scubadave (talk) 00:52, January 5, 2011 (UTC) I definatly support! It's an AWESOME story! {Now shut up and eat your pasta!} 01:00, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Oppose Comment﻿